warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/one shot/gevoelens
Dit kan je skippen als je niet mijn familie bent, maar voor mijn familie is dit VERBODEN te lezen Hey, leuk dat je naar dit verhaal kijkt. Net zoals bij bijna al mijn andere one shots heb ik geen idee waar dit over gaat, dit is gewoon een stukje wat uit mijn vingers geschreven komt, en geen idee van heb tijdens het maken ervan. Als jij weet waarom ik dit schrijf, en wat dit is, vertel het me alsjeblieft. EN OOK HIERVAN MAG JE NIKS WAT EROP LIJKT GEBRUIKEN VOOR JOUW VERHAAL ZONDER MIJN TOESTEMMING, WAARVAN WEINIG KANS IS DAT IK DIE JE GEEF. Als iemand nog zoiets wilt, vertel het me dan maar :) Gevaar, waar? Ik weet het niet. Waar ben ik? onbekende, eindeloze vlaktes strekken voor me uit. Niks. Leegte. Is het mijn lot om eeuwig te dwalen door deze eindeloze vlaktes? Ik weet het niet. Ik weet niet eens zeker dat ik hier ben. Alles lijkt zo nep, is dit een droom? Nee, dat is het enige wat ik zeker weet. Dit is geen droom, wat is het dan? Hoelang ben ik hier eigenlijk al? Ik weet het niet. Ik richt mijn ogen op de donkere hemel, in de hoop oriëntatie te kunnen vinden met behulp van de sterren. Geen lichtpuntje staat aan de hemel. Waar zijn ze? Ik denk aan de godin met haar nooit misschietende pijlen, waar is ze? Waar is de maan, die onder haar beheer staat? Waarvan ik me onder het licht ervan veilig voel? Of waar is anders de zon, die van haar broer die de muziek beheerst is? Heeft ze me in de steek gelaten? Ik weet het niet. Ik ben alleen, waar ze ook is en wat ze ook doet, ze is niet bij me. Niemand is bij me, geen levend wezen. Wel dode wezens? Ik weet het niet. Het zou kunnen. Wie weet. Koude gestalten die om me heen lopen, door me heen? Ik weet het niet. Ze zijn onzichtbaar, maar volgen me met hun ogen. Ik voel hun ogen. Waar komen ze vandaan? Is dit de donkere Hades? Nee. Ik kan me mijn dood niet herinneren, maar waar ben ik dan? Ik ben niet op Gaia, de aarde, daar durf ik alles om te verwedden. Mijn leven zelfs. Niet dat hij veel waard is. Ben ik in Tartarus gevallen? Nee. Dat kan niet, dan zou het hier moeten stinken, en zou ik allang een van de giganten, titanen of vele andere monsters tegengekomen zijn. Waar ben ik dan? Het grauwe, grijze landschap heeft wat weg van de maan, maar dat kan niet. Dan zou ik de aanwezigheid moeten voelen van mijn godin, die immers de maan beheerst. En het oppervlakte van de maan is stralend zilver, niet het grauwe grijs wat ik nu zie. Waarom ben ik hier? Vraag dat niet aan mij. Ik weet niet hoelang ik hier al ben, en welk ogenblik in mijn leven ik hierheen gegaan ben. Ik zou hier al vele eeuwen kunnen zitten, maar zolang is een mensenleven niet, en ik ben een sterveling. Ik zou hier ook al een ogenblik kunnen zitten. Wanneer? Vlak na mijn geboorte? of na de dood van mijn man? Of tijdens het gevecht? Of wanneer ik in de ogen die eerst woest branden, maar langzaam doven kijk van een van de mannen die ik aan een van mijn pijlen geregen heb. Pijlen. Ik schoot erg goed met pijl en boog, net zoals mijn godin. Niet dat mijn schietkunst iets vergeleken was met wat de godin kan. Ik heb vele mannen gedood, zonder een traan te laten. Ik weet het, de wereld is wreed. Een precies geschoten pijl kan de grootste held doen sneuvelen, maar een verdwaalde ook. Er is geen handhaving, geen verschil tussen eerlijk en slecht. Wat is er erg aan verraad? de andere kant kiezen, overlopen. Als je beseft dat de andere kant beter past bij je, wat is er dan erg aan? Of wordt alles door je geboorte bepaald? Ze zeggen van niet. Vertel me het. Wat zal je antwoordt zijn? Ze zeggen dat niks door je geboorte en afkomst bepaalt wordt, wat je werk is, in welk land je woont. Maar als je in de oorlog de andere kant kiest ben je een verrader, ligt het aan mij of zijn dat twee dingen die tegen elkaar ingaan? Vertel me het. Kies. Je wilt niet weten dat een simpele vraag je hele gedachtegang, je mening van goed en slecht kan vernietigen. Leven wij wel aan de goede kant? Ons worden alleen goede dingen van ons verteld, misschien een paar slechte. De andere kant, nu de IS? wordt alleen slechte dingen verteld. Maar bedenk voor je hun haat, als jij bij hun geboren was was je voor hun geweest. Waarom? Je bent grootgebracht met de gedachte dat wat zij doen goed is. Dus wat is goed en kwaad nou? Vertel het me. Is het goed of slecht dat ik hier ronddwaal, in mijn gedachtes, gedachtes van eindeloze velden. Oneindige velden. Lege velden. Ik dwaal eindeloos rond. In mijn gedachten? Wat ik net opperde? Zou goed kunnen. Maar hoe kom ik dan terug naar de werkelijkheid? Alweer iets wat ik niet weet, het is moeilijk. '' ''Ik weet het niet. Wat niet? Of dit echt is, real. Of weet ik niet wat echt is? De machtige Olympiërs van de Grieken en de Romeinen, de behulpzame God van vele geloven of de Azen uit Asgard? De Voodoo cultuur? Ik weet het niet, zoveel verschillende verhalen... Elk verhaal heeft een kern van waarheid. Toch? Het is moeilijk te geloven dat ze bestaan, het is ook moeilijk te geloven dat al die verhalen geen kern van waarheid hebben, al die onverklaarbare gebeurtenissen, hoe zit dat dan? Pallas Athena is meerdere keren waargenomen, net zoals Thor van de Azen, Jupiter van de Romeinen en natuurlijk God, de onder ons meest bekende, denk ik. Zoveel waarnemingen, fabels, zeggen geleerden. Is er echt geen kern van waarheid in? Is onze samenleving niet gesticht uit de democratie, van de Atheners die geloofden dat Athena hun de weg zou wijzen? Zijn onze wegen niet ontstaan uit het feit dat de Romeinen het reizen makkelijker wouden maken, en geloofde dat Mercurius hun wegen bewaakte? Zijn onze jaartelling, hoe we denken, ook al geloven we niet in "God" ontstaan uit het christendom, de Katholieke kerk en nog veel meer van dat soort geloven? Herinneren jullie het verhaal van Helena van Troje? Wetenschappers denken niet dat de oorlog om een vrouw was, maar gewoon om de buit en de verovering. Ik weet het niet, of de goden bestaan of niet, ik weet dat de ouder Grieken dachten dat als ze hun eed zouden verbreken het vreselijkste lot zouden krijgen, en als je een paar jaar in oorlog bent geef je niet zomaar op, waarvoor heb je dan al die tijd geleden en vele manschappen verloren? Datzelfde geld al helemaal voor als je vijf, zeven, negen jaar lang in je tentje zit te kijken naar de gruwelijkste bloedbaden? Zou jij dan na al je offers vluchten? Denk jij dat de Trojaanse oorlog is bestaan om Helena, de mooiste van alle vrouwen, of om de buit? Natuurlijk zijn er vele vorsten in die tijd meegegaan voor roem en buit, maar de belangrijkste en grootste zijn meegegaan om een eed die ze ooit gezworen hadden. Dat weet ik zeker. Maar genoeg hierover, we hadden het over de vele godsdiensten, waarom begon ik daarover? Al die geloven... Te veel. Is er in het hele universum, die zoals mij verteld is oneindig is, niet genoeg ruimte voor iedereen? Dat iedereen zijn eigen Hades, Hel, Hemel. Tartarus of wat dan ook heeft? Ik weet het niet. Ik begin al dichter in de buurt te komen over het onderwerp waar ik het over wou hebben, de vraag die iedereen stelt... Wat is er na de dood? Je geest moet blijven, sorry hoor, maar het is te moeilijk om te geloven dat je niks meer kan denken, je "geest" een klomp vieze hersens zijn, zoals je bij biologie hebt geleerd. Is er echt alleen maar niks na de dood? Ik geef je twee vragen om over na te denken, misschien kan jij me een antwoord geven van wat jij denkt, de eerste vraag is, zoals verwacht, wat denk jij dat er na de dood is? en de tweede vraag, wat is echt? Wetenschap of.... wat ze mythes en fabels noemen? Alles staat helder en duidelijk dichtbij op mijn netvlies, maar het lijkt zo ver weg. Een herinnering. Het vliegtuig, toen ik opsteeg. Ik weet nog hoe ik naar buiten keek, en een gat in de wolken ontdekte. Mijn ogen wisten niet wat het was wat ik zag, alsof een wrak van een vliegtuig onder de wolken was. Mijn ogen werkten overuren, zonder er iets van te begrijpen. Toen snapte ik het. Het was het landschap, dat zich onder me uitstrekte. Meteen waren mijn ogen niet meer in staat het andere te zien, een duidelijke herinnering. Een feest. Harde muziek. Felle lampen. Zo onwerkelijk. Ik kijk naar mijn hand, beweeg het... Is het wel echt? Realiteit? Wat is dat? Wat is logisch? Wat is de realiteit? Ik heb de film niet gezien, maar wat als alles als de Matrix is? Wij maar een spectaculaire computerprogramma zijn, niet in staat om realiteit en werkelijkheid door elkaar te houden, en ons vast klampen aan wat wij denken dat echt is? Wat is echt? Wat is de realiteit? Wat is logisch? Wat is werkelijkheid?.... zoveel vragen... geen antwoorden. Ik wordt gek. Zou je zeggen. Voor het eerst kunnen mijn vingers mijn gedachtegang een verhaal geven, hun eigen leven leiden. Zonder na te denken wat logisch is kunnen ze over mijn vele twijfels vertellen, zonder hulp van mijn hersens, alsof ze bestuurt worden... Mijn vingers vertellen vele verhalen, brengen vele verhalen tot stand zonder mijn medewerking, laten mij verhalen vertellen maar tegelijkertijd ook lezen, zodat ik me niet verveel... Brengen dit verwarrende, inmiddels niet meer? one shot tot stand. Zonder mijn medewerking, zonder hersens, zonder te denken vliegen ze snel over dit toetsenbord... Zetten mijn gedachtes op (digitaal) papier, zonder toestemming van mijn lichaam maken ze mijn gedachtes openbaar, laten ze iedereen die dit leest anders over me denken... Ik weet niet wie ik echt ben, wat ik meen. Ben ik wie ik wil zijn, een stoer iemand, die als het moet zelfs iemand kan doden? Sterk? Mijn lichaam perfect onder controle? Maar toch loyaal aan mijn vrienden, maar wel wantrouwig.... Of ben ik dat niet? Ik weet het absoluut niet.. Of ben ik niet dat meisje dat jaren doodsbang was geweest in het donker in haar eigen huis omdat ze ooit een geest had gezien in haar eigen kamer? Voor details... chat bestaat toch? Of ben ik niet dat meisje met een schild van buiten, geen angsten of pijn laat merken in bijzijn van anderen... Haar gevoelens nauwelijks deelt? Of lijkt dat voor mijn geest maar zo... Ik hoop het eerste natuurlijk, maar ik weet het echt niet... Mijn naam... is maar schijn. Zal niet die naam langzaam verdwijnen, tot het nergens meer te bekennen is? Zal die naam niet over vele eeuwen in niemands geheugen geprent zijn? Het internet.... Zal je over velen eeuwen deze ff kunnen lezen, en je afvragen wat ik precies dacht? Wie dat meisje Mistlicht/Mistwind precies is? Dat vele eeuwen of jaren geleden leefde... In dat geval, als jij zo iemand bent, hoi. Zal mijn boodschap de toekomst bereiken, zal de door ons genoemde grootste uitvinding, het internet, lang blijven bestaan? Zal deze website met mijn wanhopige gedachtes eeuwig zichtbaar blijven? Zo mijn naam laten bestaan?Zal die gedachte nu eeuwig blijven bestaan, in deze kleine zin op het enorme internet? and I, want to live, not just survive. Prachtige zin, niet? Waar. Live, Leven. De wereld waarnemen, in wat hij is? Als dat zo zou zijn leeft niemand, want wat is de wereld? Overleven, survive. Je best doen om te leven, wat veel moeite kost. Toch zou ik het kunnen. Vooraan in de linies vechten. Met een zwaard, katana, pijl en boog of met mijn blote handen. Het zou niet uitmaken, ik zou kijken naar hoe het leven uit de ogen van mijn tegenstander verdwijnt. Ervan genieten...? En mijn ogen zouden koud zijn. IJskoud. Bevroren. Fighting to the wars won. Gelijk. Ik zou nooit mezelf overgeven, nooit. Al kost het alles wat ik heb, ik geef nooit op. Mooi liedje, A Angel with a Shotgun. Cool. A soldier i will be. Alle zinnen van hiervoor kunnen over zoveel verschillende dingen gaan... Een onverwachte huiswerk overhoring, afgekort HO, een proefwerk, een echt gevecht, het leven, de dood, overal kan het over gaan. Ik zal geen rooskleurig leven leiden als het even kan, dat meen ik. Al die goede doelen boeien me niet, hoeveel van het geld gaat naar die "zielige mensen in arme landen" en hoeveel van het geld gaat naar de jacuzzi van de directeur? veel geld gaat naar dat laatste, van de beroemdste goede doelen. Waarom staat er op die plaatjes "elke euro is een leven waard" Terwijl er zou moeten staan "Elke euro is een stap dichter bij de jacuzzi van onze directeur!"? Goedzo. Goede doelen. Wauw. Wij hebben meer dan genoeg geld.... Zijn rijk.... Niks van waar. Ik ga veel op vakantie naar dure landen, IJsland, (ooit) elk jaar ski vakantie in Tsjechië, (ook ooit) een stacaravan op Texel... Maar wij hebben andere dingen niet. Wij kiezen voor vakantie's en een paar andere dingen om ons geld in te steken, in mijn geval in schleich en Warrior Cats boeken. Een euro, meestal betaal je automatisch een "klein stukje" meer. Geld waar wij een maaltijd van kunnen betalen, ,met een beetje geluk een (tweedehands) fiets. Dat hebben wij in ons leven dringend nodig, want hoe moet ik anders naar school, wat verplicht is? Al die mensen hebben het meestal niet zo slecht als ze zeggen, ze leven in de natuur, waar ze mee opgegroeid zijn, inclusief bomen en planten met fruit, bessen.... Kinderarbeid. Die mensen komen om van de honger als "kinderarbeid" niet bestaat, omdat ze dan geen bron van inkomsten hebben. Al helemaal als die kinderen ook nog naar school moeten, lekker veel geld verspild. Dat meen ik. Leuk, naar school gaan, als je daardoor omkomt van de honger voordat je afgestudeerd bent... (in dit stuk heb ik het over de NEGATIVE dingen, niet over de goede, denk niet meteen dat ik... hoe moet ik het zeggen? Ik weet het niet... Mijn leven. Veel "ik weet het niets"...)